Rated -M- for Mayhem
by Nap-Tyme
Summary: Something was off about Class 1-A and only Minoru Mineta knew the reason. (Rewrite of "The Grape Juice Mayhem"). ON HIATUS UNTIL END OF AUGUST.


**A/N: For those of you who don't already know, this is a REWRITE of "The Grape Juice Mayhem". After taking time away from the story, I felt it was best to scrap the original and start over. I thought well and hard about this, so I hope all of you still enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Rated **"**M" for Mayhem**

Chapter 1: Switched

* * *

It was a joke.

It started that way, at least.

The intent was to get a long big laugh out of it and once he got his fill of fun, it would be over. No one would know.

It took so much strength for Mineta to hold in his laughter. His classmate's panicked expressions confirmed the plan had worked.

* * *

After the Provisional Hero License Exam, Principal Nezu kindly gave the students three days off as a reward for doing well. Thrilled, class 1-A decided to throw a party.

It would be their very first dorm party so everyone (who passed) was excited. Since they were underage, no alcohol was permitted, and an adult was required to be present.

Ashido had the brilliant idea to ask if Midnight or Mt. Lady would be interested in the job and luckily, both women accepted.

Yaoyorozu volunteered to do the catering, Jiro and Kaminari were responsible for the music, and Ochaco, Asui, Sero, and Kirishima were in charge of decorations.

Mineta suggested inviting a 'plus-one' to liven things up. Many agreed to the idea.

Everything was almost set. The final step was to ensure every single one of his classmates were present at the party. There were only two people who could ruin his plans.

So Mineta 'borrowed' Bakugo's phone and invited Camie because Mineta was a 'side character' and no one really pays attention to the 'side character' unless it was for comic relief.

Then Mineta spoke to the lovely Vice President and casually, subtly, innocently hinted for her to persuade Todoroki to attend the party because it would be an opportunity to spend time with friends. Who else would Todoroki listen to than the objective and intelligent Yaoyorozu?

Alas, it was the night of the party and Mineta made his move. No one knew (because no one cared to ask) who he invited. Mineta's unnamed guest had an interesting ability; she can swap a person's quirk with another. The effect could last as long as a week if the host slept for an entire 48 hours with no interruption after activating her quirk.

* * *

Mineta watched Iida wave a hand to get everyone's attention. They were gathered in the living area of the U.A. dorms. It was one in the morning, but the President nor the rest of 1-A didn't care because they had bigger concerns.

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep. I'm sure most of you are exhausted from last night's celebration. But as you can see…we have a problem," Iida spoke with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He removed his glasses so he could get a better look at his peers. It was strange how he could clearly see distant people and objects. He knew something was wrong, but he soon found out it wasn't just him.

Kaminari rolled his eyes. "So you have better vision! That's nothing to complain about," the stun gun hero-in-training stepped forward, frustrated. "Look! Look at _me!_" he waved his arms – no – his tentacles in the air to ascertain his obvious distress. "I woke up like this!"

"I know this is stressful for everyone," Yaoyorozu cut in. "Let's remain calm so we can figure this out," she said as she stood next to Iida. The Vice President had a good point, but it was hard to take her seriously wearing neon orange mittens.

Shoji narrowed his eyes at Denki. "Do you have a problem with tentacles?" he asked despite his usually calm demeanor.

Kaminari looked over at the masked hero-in-training and his jaw dropped. "What the hell…Shoji…what happened to you?! You're so thin!"

If Shoji made a face, no one could tell. He crossed his (two) arms over his chest. Shoji's muscular body was no more. He was now very slender with hardly any definition to his frame. His shirt was loose, and his pants struggled to remain still above his waist.

"Someone give him a burger," Kaminari joked.

"Shoji needs sugar. That's all," Sato corrected. Eyes turned to the baker. They were surprised to see plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of his earlobes.

"Dude…" Kaminari pointed at Sato.

Jiro walked over to Kaminari and punched him on the arm. "Shuth upth! Listhen thu Yaohmomoh."

The blonde electric user didn't understand a word. He looked at the purple-haired girl but was thrown off when he saw Jiro's tongue…on the floor…

"I hath Thsu-chan's quirth," Jiro revealed the obvious, shrugging nonchalantly. "Sho shtop complainingh abouth yourth tenthtacles."

Mineta bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing. '_This is too good!' _he thought.

"Everyone, focus!" Iida raised his voice. "We must not allow the situation to get the better of us. Our next exam is coming up, so we have to find a solution, fast."

"How do you suggest we go that? We don't even know how this happened in the first place," an unknown face appeared amongst the crowd. Mineta, Iida, and the rest of the class didn't recognize the girl.

"Who are you?" Kirishima was the first to ask. He eyed the girl curiously, suddenly noticing her presence.

Hazel eyes looked back at Kirishima. His entire skin color was now pink, highly contrasting with his bright red hair. The girl smiled at him.

"Take a wild guess. Who is missing?" she asked in a playful tone, flipping her dark brown locks behind her shoulder.

Everyone looked around them. "Hm," Iida used his new ability to his advantage and scoped his surroundings. "Bakugo is upstairs with Aoyama. He looks more upset than usual. Todoroki-kun is in his room and…wait…where is Uraraka-san?"

Ochaco slowly raised a gloved hand in the air. She appeared to be standing in the back corner with Deku, but the rest of the class couldn't actually _see_ her. Not her body anyway; only Ochaco's hands and feet were visible because of her gloves and shoes.

Ochaco's classmates yelled in surprise.

"Toru-chan?!" Ashido exclaimed, running over to the now _visible_ girl. Tokoyami and Sero stepped out of the Pinky's way as her newly formed tail swished side to side. Ashido didn't notice. She grabbed Toru's hands giddily.

"So this is what you look like! You're a lot tanner than I imagined."

Hagakure giggled nervously, unsure if she received a compliment. Mineta, on the other hand, was liking what he was seeing. Toru Hagakure was much hotter than he imagined. She had everything in all the right places.

Jiro squeezed one of the purple and black balls atop Mineta's head. The short male winced in pain and instantly moved away from the music lover.

Deku placed a hand on what he assumed was Ochaco's shoulder. "We'll figure this out," he assured the brunette. He smiled at her. Ochaco smiled back, but it quickly disappeared when she realized Deku couldn't see her face. She quietly watched him walk to the center of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Guys," Deku spoke up. His voice was more commanding than usual. He glanced at Iida and Yaoyorozu for a sign of approval. The two gave a nod and Deku continued. "Based on what we've seen so far, the class was attacked during or after the party. The culprit must be one of the guests. We obviously know each other's quirks so it can't be one of us unless someone was hiding an ability we didn't know about."

'_Shit!'_ Mineta cursed inwardly.

"I'll make a list of all the guests who attended the party," remarked Yaoyorozu. "We can narrow it down to the ones whose quirks we don't know about."

'_Shit! Shit!' _Mineta bit his lower lip.

"Great idea. Now let me see if I got this right," Deku eyed his classmates. "Iida-kun, if your vision has improved exponentially and you can see farther than you did before, I can assume you received Mei's quirk."

Iida nodded in agreement.

"Kaminari-kun has Shoji's quirk," the One For All user continued, chuckling lightly at Kaminari who flapped his newly developed appendages for demonstration. "Shoji-kun has Sato-kun's quirk."

"Remember to eat lots of sugar," Sato told Shoji.

Deku pointed at Sato. "You have Jiro-san's quirk."

"Andth I hath Thsu-chan's quirth," Jiro repeated, although unclear.

"I'm not sure whose quirk I have yet, kero," Asui commented.

"Mine is pretty obvious," Kirishima pointed at himself. "I am the new Ashido!" he grinned.

Ashido's tail straightened. "No, you're not! No one can replace me," she glared at Kirishima.

"Ashido-san has my quirk," remarked Ojiro. "Unfortunately, I don't know mine. I sure don't feel any different."

"How about the two of you?" Deku questioned Sero and Tokoyami.

"Actually, I can still use my own quirk, so I don't think I switched with anyone," Sero confessed, earning him several curious looks, especially from Midoriya.

Tokoyami didn't say much. He casually shrugged to indicate he didn't know his quirk either.

"Alright then, so Sero-kun and I still have our quirks," noted Deku. _'I know why I didn't switch with anyone, but that doesn't explain why Sero retained his power.'_

"So we're missing information on Asui-san, Ojiro-kun, Tokoyami-kun and – " Iida paused to look at Yaoyorozu.

The raven-haired girl raised her mitten-covered hands as if she read Iida's mind. "I have Todoroki-kun's quirk. It will help us further to figure out his ability so I'll go check on him."

Iida agreed. "That leaves us with Bakugo, Aoyama, and Mineta."

"Bakugo wouldn't be in Aoyama's room unless it was for a damn good reason," Kirishima stated. He started to laugh and Kaminari joined him soon after.

"He probably has Aoyama's quirk!" Kaminari was bawling.

Iida looked over at Mineta.

'_It's all over!'_ Mineta cried. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud explosion. "What the hell?" Mineta and the others glanced above them.

"I wasn't done talking to you Sparkles!" Bakugo shouted as he chased after Aoyama. The door was burnt to crisp, but Bakugo could care less about the damage.

"I told you I don't know anything!" Aoyama shrieked. In a panic, Aoyama launched bright orange flames at Bakugo who swiftly dodged the attack last second. The fire scorched the hallway, burning through the flooring.

Within minutes, half of 1-A's dorm was engulfed in flames.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
